Tu Eres mi valentin
by Andreu320
Summary: Era un día normal en la vida de Serena, hasta que cierto esudiante de intercambio cambio completamente su dia a dia con tan solo una sonrisa, One-shot de San Valentín


Era un día común en la vida de Serena se había levantado normalmente, había tomado una ducha como cualquier otro día y se cambió para ir a su escuela, lo que ella no se esperaba era que ese día conocería a cierto chico que cambiaría su vista del mundo.

Serena había bajado a desayunar, y cuando termino se retiró a su escuela mientras caminaba en camino a la escuela su mejor amiga apareció.

Shauna: Buenos días, Serena.

Serena: Buenos días, Shauna.

Shauna: Oye me entere que hoy vendrá un estudiante de transferencia desde Kanto.

Serena: ¿Desde Kanto? Pero estamos a mitad del semestre que hace un estudiante de Kanto transfiriéndose a este instituto.

Shauna: Pues nosotros solo tenemos un año en la escuela recuerda que a partir de los 10 años podemos salir a realizar algún sueño pero la mayoría solo lo hace en su región natal, tenemos 5 años para poder lograrlo una minoría lo logra mientras que los demás solo logramos llegar a la mitad.

Serena: Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué él o ella viene ahora a nuestra escuela?

Shauna: Pues solo nos queda preguntarle a él o ella de forma directa.

Serena: ¿Y sabes en que clase estará?

Shauna: No pero al ser un estudiante de transferencia tan inusual será fácil dar con él.

Serena: Bueno tienes razón.

Así paso otra mañana para Serena lo que ella llamaría normal, pero estaba a unas cuantas horas de que su día normal se desmoronara y se convirtiera en uno de sus mejores días… Pasemos a cuando llegaron a su salón el salón 2-A (¿Por qué "A"? porque toda mi vida eh estado en salones A)

Serena: ¿Y luego que paso?

Shauna: Pues al parecer su Growlithe estaba muy nerviosa y cayó.

Serena: Que lastima, me hubiera gustado ver el concurso por la tele.

?: Buenos días, chicas

Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a cierto individuo que no era la persona que más quisieran ver en el día.

Serena/Shauna: Buenos días, Calem- Le regresaron el saludo de una manera no muy animada.

Shauna: ¿Quieres algo Calem?

Calem: Vamos no puedo saludar a mis amigas de la infancia.

Shauna: ¿Desde cuándo somos tus amigas?

Calem: Vamos si cuando éramos pequeños salíamos salir a jugar a todos lados.

Shauna: Esos eran otros tiempo en aquel entonces no eras un patán.

Calem se estaba poniendo un poco enojado (Estuve a punto de poner "enojada")

Calem: Así, ¿Entonces cuando me convertí en un patán?

Shauna: Cuando regresaste de tu viaje presumiendo que habías conseguido las 8 medallas de la región.

Calem: Como sea, escucharon del estudiante de transferencia.

Shauna: Si, ¿Qué hay con él o ella?

Calem: Al parecer viene de Kanto, la región con los gimnasios más difíciles el pobre de seguro no consiguió ni una medalla.

Serena: Solo porque ganaste las 8 medallas de Kalos no deberías de estar tan orgulloso al fin y al cabo no participaste en la liga.

Calem: Eso fue porque no tuve tiempo.

Serena: Tardaste 2 años en conseguir las medallas tenías tiempo de sobra.

?: Vamos chicos cálmense.

Calem: Tu cállate Clemont solo porque eres líder de gimnasio.

Clemont: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Te recuerdo que en tu viaje no me derrotaste a mi si no a mi padre.

Calem: Puede derrotarte cuando quiera.

Entonces el timbre de la escuela sonó en señal de que las clases darían comienzo, el profesor entro en el aula.

Sycamore: Bien alumnos tomen asiento, tenemos que iniciar la clase

Entonces todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

Sycamore: Antes de iniciar las clases quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante que a partir de hoy será su nuevo compañero, así que trátenlo bien, Puedes pasar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió lo cual llamo obviamente la atención de todos en el aula, el chico que entro tenía el uniforme de la escuela y una gorra con el símbolo de la escuela, el chico era de la edad de todos en el salón tenía el pelo de color azabache y unas marcas en sus mejillas.

Ash: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto, Espero y poder llevarme bien con ustedes.

El salón estaba en completo silencio.

Sycamore: Bien Ash ahora haremos lo que solemos hacer con los estudiantes nuevos.

Ash: ¿Y qué es?- Pregunto el chico con una pizca de curiosidad.

Sycamore: Por lo menos en mi clase es un interrogatorio de parte de los alumnos.

Ash: ¿Interrogatorio?

Sycamore: Si ellos te harán preguntas y tú las deberás de contestar, ¿Te parece bien?- Ash solo asintió- Bien ¿Quién tiene una pregunta?- Entonces una mano se alzó- ¿Si Calem?

Calem: ¿Tu vienes de Kanto verdad?

Ash: Si así es.

Calem: Se rumorea que en Kanto están los gimnasios más difíciles y que muy pocos han logrado vencerlos.

Ash: Bueno si es verdad los 8 gimnasios de Kanto son difíciles, Esta Brock con sus Pokémon tipo roca, Misty con sus Pokémon tipo agua, con sus Pokémon tipo eléctrico, Erika con sus Pokémon tipo planta, Koga con sus Pokémon tipo veneno, Sabrina con sus Pokémon tipo Psíquico, Blaine con sus Pokémon tipo fuego y el ultimo es Green con sus Pokémon tipo tierra este último es el más difícil porque no suele usar los Pokémon de su gimnasio.

Calem: Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema.

Ash: Bueno sí.

Calem: Entonces, ¿Cuántas medallas conseguiste?

Ash: ¿De qué región?- Pregunto Ash de manera inocente.

Calem: ¿A qué te refieres con que región?- Pregunto el chico asombrado.

Sycamore: Ahh si, se me olvido contarles que Ash es el entrenador más joven en conseguir todas las medallas de 5 regiones, además de ser el campeón de las islas naranjas.

Ash: Vamos no es para tanto.

Todo el salón se quedó callado durante un momento.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Ash: Tiene algo de raro.

?: ¡Ahhhh!

Sycamore: Pasa algo Tsunami.

Tsunami: No me digas que tú eres el chico que siempre logra llegar a la final, en las ligas Pokémon.

Ash: Bueno no sabría contestarte, pero en las 5 ligas que eh participado siempre eh quedado segundo.

Calem: Entonces eres un perdedor.

Tsunami: Calla Calem, ¿Nunca has visto las batallas de este chico?

Calem: ¿Tienen algo de especiales?

Tsunami: Este chico pierde no porque le falte habilidad, pierde porque su ultimo oponente siempre tiene Pokémon legendarios, el siempre ah quedado segundo pero fue considerado campeón del pueblo ya que siempre derrota a 3 de los Pokémon de su oponente que resultan ser legendarios.

Calem: ¿Pero qué?

Sycamore: ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

Calem: ¿A qué se refiere?

Sycamore: Pues la próxima clase es gimnasia así que pueden hacer un combate de prueba, te parece Calem.

Calem: Me parece bien, así podre demostrarle a ese chico quien es el mejor por aquí.

Sycamore: ¿Y tú que dices Ash?

Ash: Lo siento mucho pero creo que debo pasar de esa invitación.

Todo el salón estaba un poco sorprendido el chico que participo en 5 ligas, fue considerado el campeón del pueblo y además es campeón de las ligas naranjas no quería pelear.

Sycamore: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ash: Bueno son asuntos personales de los cuales no me gusta hablar mucho.

Sycamore: Bueno lo entiendo, que lastima, ¿bien alguien tiene alguna última pregunta?- una mano se alzó- ¿Si Miette?

Miette: Oye Ash, se supone que has viajado por todo el mundo, ¿Es verdad?

Ash: Si, eh estado en Kanto mi región natal, en Johto, Hoenn, Sinho y el año pasado estuve en Unova.

Miette: Con todo eso supongo que ahora mismo tienes novia.

Ash: ¿Novia? No, aun no eh encontrado a mi chica especial.

Miette: Vaya que desperdicio.

Ash: ¿Perdón?

Miette: No, no es nada.

Sycamore: Bueno Ash, puedes sentarte donde gustes.

Ash: Gracias.

Entonces Ash comenzó a mirar el salón observo a todos sus compañeros y al final estaba un asiento vacío en el último asiento de la primera fila junto a la ventana, que de pura casualidad está cerca del asiento de Serena, se sentó le dedico una sonrisa a Serena y en toda la clase Ash dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, finalmente la campana sonó y tenían un descanso.

Shauna: Oye serena.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede?

Shauna: Por qué no le preguntamos a Ash porque se traslado

Serena: Pues no sé si debamos.

Shauna: Vamos es solo una pregunta sencilla no creo que tenga un problema.

Entonces Shauna llevo a la fuerza a Serena al salón donde se suponía que debería de estar Ash, pero sorpresivamente no estaba.

Shauna: Oye Clemont, ¿Sabes dónde está Ash?

Clemont: No se hace un momento salió del salón pero no ha regresado.

Shauna: Vaya una lástima, ¿Verdad Serena?- Pero Serena no estaba al lado de Shauna- ¿Serena?

Entonces vemos a Serena caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, subir unas escaleras y llegar a la azotea, al abrir la puerta vio a cierto chico acostado en el suelo con una sonrisa.

Serena: ¿Ash?

Al escuchar su nombre el chico abrió sus ojos.

Ash: Oh, esto… tú eras.

Serena: Mi nombre es Serena Yovdle (Si alguien ya uso ese apellido lo siento mucho pero no se me ocurrió otro)

Ash: Vaya apellido más raro.

Serena: Pues no es que Ketchum sea de lo más normal.

Ash: Touche.

Serena: ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

Ash: Las chicas del salón no dejaban de atosigarme así que me las ingenie para escapar aquí arriba.

Serena: Bueno al ser nuevo y tener ese historial, supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas.

Ash: ¿Y tú?

Serena: ¿Yo?

Ash: ¿Tú no tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme?

Serena: Bueno más que yo supongo que es mi amiga Shauna.

Ash: Ok, ¿Por qué no hace la pregunta por ella?

Serena: No quiero incomodarte.

Ash: Vamos tengo toda la mañana siendo atosigado por preguntas y comentarios ofensivos, una pregunta mas no hace daño.

Serena: Bueno supongo que es un poco personal, pero Shauna tenía curiosidad del porqué de tu traslado.

Ash: Así que quieren saber porque me traslade a este instituto.

Serena: Bueno si, pero si te incomoda no tienes que responder.

Ash: Sabes eh estado en todo el mundo conociendo personas distintas.

Serena: Bueno me imagino /Supongo que no quiere hablar del tema/

Ash: Pero tú eres la única que realmente no me ha incomodado.

Serena: ¿Yo?

Ash: Bueno como decirlo es como que al momento de hablar sabes escoger las palabras correctas y no eres tan directa… Supongo que sí puedo responder a la pregunta de Shauna.

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Claro, no tengo inconveniente… La verdad no es nada del otro mundo solo es que hace poco mi madre fue trasladada a un puesto mejor en su trabajo el único inconveniente era que tenía que venir hasta Kalos para aceptarlo y yo al no haber asistido a la escuela y ya tenía una gran parte de mi sueño cumplido pues aquí me tienes.

Serena: ¿Pero este es tu primer año?

Ash: Si, es la primera vez que asisto a una escuela, como alumno.

Serena: ¿Cómo alumno?

Ash: En Kanto era muy conocido así que muchas veces me llamaban para hacer de profesor suplente en la clase de batallas o coordinación.

Serena: Ohh, por cierto, ¿Ya decidiste a que clase extra entraras?

Ash: Pues, no sé, no quiero entrar en el de batallas.

Serena: Bueno antes dijiste que habías dejado las batallas por asuntos personales.

Ash: Eres muy buena recordando asuntos triviales, pero si tienes razón yo deje las batallas por asuntos personales… En todo caso parece que me queda la coordinación, ¿En qué clase estas tu Serena?

Serena: Bueno yo quiero hacer Performance, pero para ello debo acreditar las clases de coordinación primero.

Ash: Ohhh, entonces creo que también asistiré a esa clase.

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Ash: Bueno supongo que esas clases son obligatorias, así que no tengo de otra- Entonces Ash comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Serena: Espera.

Ash: ¿Pasa algo?

Serena: Se supone que este es tu primer año en una escuela como alumno verdad.

Ash: Si así es.

Serena: Entones, ¿Cómo es que estas en nuestra clase?

Ash: Eso es porque tuve que hacer más cosas de lo que ustedes, yo tuve que acreditar coordinación 1 y batallas 1, además de hacer el examen de admisión y el examen final de primer año.

Serena: Vaya… supongo que tenía una idea equivocada de ti.

Ash: ¿A sí?

Serena: Bueno yo pensaba que al haber estado en todo el mundo sería como Calem, un presumido que se cree el mejor.

Ash: Al principio de mi viaje era como Calem, pero tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas, muchos fracasos para darme cuenta de que siempre por más que lo intente habrá alguien en el mundo que me supera completamente… Pero vamos que luego de esto tenemos gimnasia, quiero ver que hará Sycamore para la clase, porque estoy seguro que esperaba que dijera que si a su propuesta.

Serena comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho, la mirada del chico y su sonrisa hacían que la chica se pusiera nerviosa… Entonces paso el tiempo y ya todos estaban en la clase de gimnasia, el profesor Sycamore el dejo jugando Futbol a los chicos y las chicas solo estaban descansando.

Tsunami: Oye Ash, ¿Juegas Futbol?

Ash: Bueno si un poco, tengo mucho sin jugar.

Tsunami: ¿Qué posición juegas?

Ash: Libero.

Tsunami: Bueno el capitán del otro equipo es Calem, ¿Te parece ser el capitán de nuestro equipo?

Ash: ¿Yo?, de seguro tú tienes más experiencia Tsunami.

Tsunami: Si tal vez, pero todo el equipo quiere que tú seas el capitán, ¡VERDAD!- Entonces todo el equipo soltó un grito afirmando.

Ash: Bueno si ustedes quieren, ¿Ya están dadas las posiciones?

Tsunami: Si, también ya tenemos la alineación, todo lo que tienes que hacer es dirigirnos un poco y ganaremos, además tenemos una apuesta con el equipo contrario.

Ash: ¿De qué se trata?

Tsunami: El equipo que pierda tendrá que comprarle el almuerzo al ganador.

Ash: Ya veo, me parece bien.

Entonces el partido dio comienzo y Ash dio a conocer sus habilidades como defensa y atacante que eran muy buenas hasta el momento el equipo de Calem no podía acercase a la portería del equipo de Ash, el equipo de Ash tenía la ventaja hasta el momento Ash se encontraba cerca de su posición inicial, en un tiro fallido del equipo de Ash el balón se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaban las chicas sentadas, más específicamente se dirigía hacia Serena el balón iba muy rápido.

Shauna: ¡Serena cuidado!- Le grito su amiga de forma preocupada.

Serena al voltear al frente vio el balón que se dirigía hacia ello y cerro sus ojos para esperar el golpe que nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos una figura estaba enfrente de ella deteniendo el balón con sus manos, la figura era Ash que tenía su mirada escondida en su gorra.

Ash: Ufff, eso estuvo cerca ¿Verdad?

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de como el chico había llegado hasta ahí

Ash: Estas bien Serena- Serena estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando al chico- ¿Serena?- de repente un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y salió corriendo del lugar- ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Tú lo sabes Shauna?- Shauna al igual que Serena un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y al igual que Serena salió corriendo del lugar- ¿Pero qué sucede aquí?

Tsunami: Un momento se supone que Ash estaba- Entonces Tsunami miro al sitio donde se suponía que debía estar y era casi al otro lado del campo- Vaya este chico sí que es impresionante, supongo que no estaría mal estar cerca de él.

Pasaron los días después de ese incidente, Clemont, Tsunami y Shiro compañeros de Ash se habían convertido en sus amigos y Calem era el rival de Ash aunque Ash no lo veía de esa manera, Serena y Shauna no cruzaban ni mirada con Ash sin sonrojarse, y así fue día tras día los sentimientos de Serena y Shauna aumentaban por el chico, Serena era muy tímida y no se atrevía a decirle a Shauna que a ella también le gustaba Ash, porque Shauna le había contado a Serena que Ash le parecía muy atractivo, un día que Serena llego sola a la escuela temprano se dirigió a su respectivo salón pero no se esperaba que Ash ya estuviera ahí en su asiente mirando hacia afuera con una sonrisa, Serena contemplaba la vista desde la puerta hasta que Ash volteo y vio a Serena parada en la puerta.

Ash: Buenos días, Serena.

Serena: Bu-bu-bue-buenos días, As-Ash- Decía Serena balbuceando y con la cara un poco roja.

Ash: ¿Serena?

Serena: ¿Qu-que su-sucede?

Ash: ¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

Serena al escuchar eso se olvidó por completo de su timidez.

Serena: Ehh no, ¿Por qué piensas eso? De hecho es todo lo contrario, desde que llegaste tú la escuela es más divertida.

Ash: ¿Entonces por qué Shauna y Tu han estado actuando tan raro?

Serena: ¿Raro?

Ash: Pues prácticamente me evaden por completo, ¿Acaso hice algo que las hiciera enojar?

Serena: Yo diría que fue todo lo contrario.

Ash: Ehh.

Serena: Nada, nada.

Ash: Además de que ahora parece que tú no te diviertes y que te contienes.

Serena: Al parecer tú también te fijas en cosas triviales.

Ash: ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

Serena: Si, si lo hay pero es un poco mucho complicado.

Ash: No hay problemas grandes solo personas torpes, ningún problema puede ser tan difícil si tiene una solución, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Serena: Pues resulta que a mí me gusta el mismo chico que a Shauna y no sé qué hacer.

Ash: Eso tiene fácil solución, solo tienes que contarle lo que tu sientes por él y si ella siente lo mismo ahora tendrán un tema más del que hablar, pero si Shauna se molesta contigo eso significa una cosa ella nunca fue tu amiga.

Serena: ¿Cómo?

Ash: Tu apoyas a Shauna para que consiga que la persona que le gusta salga con ella ¿No es así?, pues si ella no te apoya a ti eso no es verdadera amistad, pero siempre puedes contar conmigo yo te apoyo en lo que sea y estoy seguro- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, Shauna estaba escuchando del otro lado de la puerta- Que ella también te dará su apoyo, mientras que ustedes hablan yo me encargare de que nadie entre al aula, así que apresúrense.

Así Ash salió del salón y cerró la puerta dejando a Serena y Shauna solas.

Shauna: Así que también te gusta Ash.

Serena: Bueno sí.

Shauna: ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Serena: Pues tú tenías muchas esperanzas y parecías tan contenta que temía que si te contaba mis sentimientos, te enojarías conmigo y me dejarías de hablar.

Shauna: Serena, somos amigas desde pequeñas como podría enojarme solo porque el chico que me gusta es el mismo que a ti te gusta, es todo lo contrario me alegro que una persona tan maravillosa como lo es Ash te guste, además yo no tengo una oportunidad con Ash, supongo que tú eres mejor para el de lo que seré yo, de ahora en adelante yo te daré todo mi apoyo para que Ash se enamore de ti y puedan ser pareja.

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Shauna: Claro para eso están las amigas.

Luego de esa conversación, las situaciones donde Ash y Serena quedaban solos eran muy comunes, en el festival escolar, navidad, el viaje escolar, Año nuevo y muchas otras cosas más Serena y Ash casi siempre quedaban ellos dos solos, y el tiempo paso volando y ya estábamos a dos días del 14 de febrero la ocasión perfecta para que una nueva pareja diera comienzo.

Tsunami: Entonces estás listo Ash.

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres?

Clemont: Esta más que obvio mi querido Ash.

Shiro: En dos días es San Valentín, de seguro tu conseguirás mucho chocolate.

Ash: ¿De qué hablas? No creo que ninguna chica este enamorada de mí.

Tsunami: Eres muy lento Ashy-Boy

Un aura negra cubrió a Ash cosa que asusto a Tsunami.

Ash: Tsunami, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Ashy-Boy.

Tsunami: Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero ya suéltame me estas asfixiando.

Ash: Como sea no creo que reciba tanto chocolate como dicen ustedes.

Shiro: Pero vamos Ash tienes que abrir los ojos desde que llegaste a la escuela has ayudado a muchas personas, incluso el letrero del festival escolar te cayó encima por mover a Cari.

Ash: Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho ¿no?

Clemont: Si, si eres una persona o muy loca o muy amable, en tu caso eres muy amable.

Ash: Si ustedes lo dicen.

De un lado del salón estaban los chicos hablando sobre esas cosas y del otro estaba otro círculo.

Miette: Vamos Serena es tu oportunidad.

Cari: Si es verdad, Ash ya ha rechazado a muchas chicas desde que llego no crees que alguien en San Valentín pudiera no se confesarse y este aceptara.

Serena: No quiero que eso suceda.

Shauna: Pues entonces tienes que dar tu mejor esfuerzo para que declararte ese día, nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos tu asegúrate de hacer chocolate.

Serena: Pero no soy buena cocinando.

Todas se le quedaron viendo con cara de "Tienes que estar bromeando"

Serena: Bueno si soy un poco buena.

Miette: Serena eres la mejor cocinera de toda la escuela.

Cari: No creo que sea difícil para ti hacer chocolates.

Shauna: Si tú no te declaras yo lo hare.

Serena: No Shauna.

Shauna: Pues entonces…

Serena: ¡Si ya lo sé por dios le hare chocolate y se los daré!- Grito entonces todo el salón se le quedo viendo incluyendo cierto chico y rápidamente volvió a sentarse.

Cari: Esta bien pero no tenías que gritarlo.

Volviendo con los chicos

Ash: /Así que Serena le dará chocolate a alguien, que afortunado/

Shiro: Lo ves Ash hasta Serena te dará chocolate, eres un maldito suertudo la chica más bella de todo el instituto se te declarara.

Ash: Nunca dijo que el chocolate era para mí, además si me diera chocolate lo más probable es que fuera por compromiso.

Clemont: Ash todos estamos conscientes de la persona que ama Serena excepto tú.

Ash: Acaso me estás diciendo que el chico que le gusta a Serena soy yo.

Shiro: Eso es más que…- De repente se quedó callado pues sintió como lo miraban de forma maligna, al votear miro a Serena cubierta por un aura negra- No creo que debas saberlo.

Ash: Eh pero… que…

Así paso otro día muy divertido en la escuela, y Serena se estaba esmerando haciendo chocolate para poder declararse a Ash, así pasaron dos días sin problema alguno y por fin era el día de San Valentín y antes de llegar a la escuela Ash ya tenía mucho chocolate pero era de compromiso o eso era lo que las chicas le decían.

Ash: Yo sabía que el chocolate seria de compromiso- Al abrir su cajón para los zapatos una carta con un corazón- ¿Qué es esto?- Entonces sintió como lo abrazaban por encima del brazo.

Tsunami: ¿Cómo está mi don juan? ¿Qué es eso?- Haciendo referencia a la carta.

Ash: No se estaba metida en mi cajón.

Tsunami: ¿Y por qué no la lees?

Ash: Es lo que iba a hacer Tsunami- Entonces abrió la carta y decía una simple oración "Espérame en las escaleras del segundo piso al final de clases"

Tsunami: Vaya que simple.

Ash: ¿Quién la abra dejado aquí?

Tsunami: Yo tengo una pequeña idea.

Ash: ¿Enserio?

Tsunami: Si pero paso de decírtela.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

Tsunami: Quiero que te sorprendas cuando veas quien te la dejo, por el momento vamos a clase.

El día paso normalmente Calem en vez de recibir Chocolate le daban carbón cosa que no le hiso mucha gracia al chico y se deprimió un poco, las clases pasaron normalmente Una chica de cabellos rubios se le declaro a Clemont y más cosas pasaron de poco interés, el día por fin estaba finalizando pero Ash todavía tenía un asunto pendiente, él se encontraba en las escaleras esperando con la carta en su mano, una cara de confusión y rascando su cabeza.

Ash: ¿Enserio esto es para mí? Ya hace media hora que terminaron las clases y no aparece quien quiera que sea.

Lo que no sabía es que arriba esta Serena con su grupo de amigas.

Serena: No sé si puedo hacerlo, es decir al llegar a la escuela se me rompieron los chocolates y tuve que volver a hacerlos tal vez ya se fue.

Cari: Yo no diría lo mismo, pero si no te apresuras se ira, aunque parece que tiene mucha paciencia tiene más de media hora esperando.

Shauna: Vamos Serena ahora no es tiempo para que te acobardes, tienes que ser fuerte.

Serena: Pero no sé y si no los acepta.

Miette: No temas por eso por ahora lo primero es darle el chocolate.

Cari: Vamos Serena todas te apoyamos.

Clemont: Nosotros también.

Serena: Chicos cuando fue que…

Shiro: Estábamos espiando a Clemont con su nueva novia pero cuando nos descubrió salimos corriendo y las vimos aquí arriba y lo demás fue pan comido.

Cari: Por cierto Clemont como se llama la chica.

Clemont: Su nombre es Korrina y es de la clase 2-B.

Tsunami: Dejemos eso para después lo importante ahora es apoyar a la pareja del salón a salir adelante, Ash es muy paciente pero él también tiene sus límites si no vas ahora tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad como esta.

Serena: Pero no sé.

Shauna: Recuerda todo lo que Ash te dijo antes, él te dijo que te apoyaría y que no te rindieras sin intentarlo, es hora de que sigas esos consejos vamos no sabes lo que te espera si no lo intentas.

Cari: Chicos tenemos problemas.

Miette: ¿Qué sucede?

Cari: Una chica apareció.

Serena: ¿Una chica?

Rápidamente todos miraron por la esquina y era verdad una chica había llegado con Ash.

Ash: ¿Tú dejaste la nota?

?: Si así es- Decía de una forma algo tímida.

Ash: Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ángela: Mi nombre es Ángela.

Ash: Con que Ángela, mucho gusto Ángela, Entonces para que me citaste.

Volviendo con los chicos.

Tsunami: ¿Quién se cree para decir eso?

Shiro: Cierto Ash es de Serena solamente.

Miette: Vamos chicos tranquilos solo veamos qué pasa.

Serena: Supongo que… ella será mejor para él, yo me voy.

?: No puedes irte Serena.

Entonces todos los presentes voltearon y vieron a Calem.

Shauna: ¿Qué haces aquí Calem?

Calem: ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí si no fuera para apoyar a Serena?

Shiro: ¿Tú apoyas a Serena?

Calem: Claro que sí, es más que obvio que está loca por Ketchum y no la veo siendo pareja de alguien más.

Serena: ¡Pero qué dices Calem!- Dijo alzando la voz.

Volviendo con Ash.

Ángela: Y eso por eso que te pido que aceptes los sentimientos de Serena.

Ash: Así que tú eres una gran amiga de Serena desde pequeñas pero por alguna razón ambas se separaron.

Ángela: Si así es, pero yo siempre me he preocupado por Serena solo que me es muy difícil acercarme a ella- Entonces un grito se escuchó desde arriba de las escaleras- ¿Esa fue Serena?

Ash: Déjame ver- Entonces Ash subió las escaleras y vio a Serena gritándole a Calem, cuando los demás vieron a Ash trataron de avisarle a Serena pero Ash los detuvo.

Calem: Vamos es más que obvio.

Serena: Como podría estar enamorada de Ash- Ash al escuchar eso solo bajo su mirada.

Calem: Entonces para qué son esos chocolates.

Serena: Son chocolate de compromiso obviamente.

Calem: Pero citarlo solo para darle chocolate de compromiso, ¿No es algo raro?

Serena: No tiene nada de raro, que yo le quiera dar chocolate de compromiso a un amigo.

Ángela: ¿Qué sucede Ash?- Grito la chica por debajo de las escaleras.

Serena al voltear vio a Ash con la mirada baja.

Serena: Ash…

Ash: ¿Así que tu solo me ves como un amigo? Ja, y pensar que en verdad creí en las palabras de Ángela soy tan ingenuo, yo pensé que en verdad estabas enamorada de mí, y si te soy sincero me puse feliz porque aunque tú no estés enamorada de mi yo si lo estoy.

Al escuchar eso todo mundo se sorprendió.

Ash: Yo ya sabía que la que dejo la nota eras tú y también estaba al tanto de tus sentimientos por mí pero parece que los malinterprete, yo esperaba ansioso que las clases dieran fin para poder esperarte y escuchar las palabras que siempre he querido que me digas pero ahora creo que solo soy un tonto por creer ciegamente en ello, lamento si te cause algún problema- Entonces Ash salió corriendo de la escena dejando a todo mundo sorprendido.

Cari: ¿Quién diría que Ash ya lo supiera?

Clemont: Bueno era natural es el mejor chico que he conocido.

Miette: Pero en verdad sabe esconder sus sentimientos, no puedo creer que todo el tiempo estuvo enamorado de Serena- Al mencionar el nombre rápidamente volteo a verla.

Serena estaba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y unas lágrimas estaban saliendo por su rostro.

Serena: Lo arruine todo.

Ángela: Aun no es demasiado tarde Serena.

Serena: ¿Ángela?

Ángela: Yo le conté sobre tus sentimientos por él, el parecía estar muy feliz cuando le conté, y si eso es verdad aun tienes una oportunidad, vamos no la desperdicies tú sabes bien hacia donde fue Ash.

Shauna: ¿Y adonde fue?

Serena: A su lugar favorito, la azotea- Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección de la azotea.

Paso un tiempo mientras que Serena llegara pero cuando por fin llego.

Ash: ¿Serena?

Serena: Ash… yo quiero decirte algo.

Ash: ¿El que esta vez?

Serena: Esa vez no quise decir que no estaba enamorada de ti, solo es que Calem me estaba molestando, yo también estoy enamorada de ti Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Serena… No te tienes que esforzar en mentir, yo sé que tú no me amas.

Rápidamente Serena comenzó a correr hacia Ash lo tiro al suelo y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Serena: Como no amarte Ash, eres una persona magnifica eres único en tu tipo, ¿Qué otra persona dejaría que un letrero le cayera encima? ¿Qué otra persona se lanzaría al vacío para salvarme? ¿Qué otra persona seria capaz de robarme el corazón día tras día?

Ash: Serena…

Serena: Ash yo te amo, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos he tenido una atracción hacia tu persona tu personalidad, todo… y cuando te vi ahí detrás de mí con la mirada baja el corazón se me rompió por que no pensaba que fueras capaz de perdonarme.

Ash: Serena… por el momento levantémonos- Entonces ambos se levantaron- Serena… ¿Todo lo que dijiste es verdad?

Serena: *Sollozo* Si, es verdad.

Ash: Bien entonces supongo que no tengo más opción que hacer esto- Entonces tomo la cara de Serena levanto su rostro y la beso- Serena Yovdle yo siempre te amare.

Serena: Ash Ketchum tú en verdad Eres Mi Valentín…

* * *

Vale no soy nada bueno con los finales o con los one-shots, no sé cómo abra quedado solo espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones, estuve toda la semana escribiendo esto, para los que me siguen y saben que es Escuela Nueva, Vida Nueva el comienzo del fic hasta donde Ash salva a Serena del balón va ser algo parecido al primer capítulo solo que más detallado.

Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigo Andreu320 después de terminar su primer y probablemente único one-shot a menos que ustedes quieran otro, Hasta otra.


End file.
